


Mistakes

by Drarryismylife



Series: Drarry 101 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Healer Hermione Granger, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, Lack of Communication, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryismylife/pseuds/Drarryismylife
Summary: Their break up had been messy and despite both wishes to stay away from each other, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are forced together once again after Draco founds out he is pregnant.They are left with no other choice but to confront the lies and the reasons they had been forced to part ways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Drarry 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709695
Comments: 27
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whateverr05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverr05/gifts), [Babygirl33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygirl33/gifts).



> Hey loves,
> 
> My next short story is finally here! I hope that this story helps to change the mood during this really scary time and that you all are being safe. The next chapters will be here very quickly and will be much better than this first one, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Stay safe.
> 
> Much love x

Before he was fully awake, Draco Malfoy felt the urge to vomit. Knowing that he would never make it to the toilet in time, he accioed the bin to him. Vomiting left a bitter taste in his throat and despite trying with so many potions, the taste lasted for a few hours. He had been vomiting for a week or so and after numerous requests from Pansy he had finally decided to visit a healer. He had tried to diagnosed himself and take some potions but none had worked and if he was being honest he was worried about his health. He had not been attentive to his health since the great war, instead, he lived in his own shadow and he was fine with it. 

******

“Mr.Malfoy,” the name was uttered with a tone of judgement and Draco quietly got up and went into the healer’s room. He did not know who she was but she clearly knew him. Thankfully, she had no look of anger directed at him but instead, she had a tiny smile on her lips. 

“Well, Mr Malfoy, I suppose congratulations on are the way. You’re pregnant!” The healer announced after numerous tests. Draco felt all the memories of Harry rushing back to him at the announcement. He had no absolute doubts about the baby’s father but that fact did not make him happier.

He and Harry did not part on great terms and there was a lot of bitterness and hurt between them. He was also sure that Harry’s friends have blocked him from the floo and the wards so it would be impossible to tell him the news. Besides he feared that the latter might not believe him and think that the baby is actually someone’s else. There had already been a spiral of lies and mistrust between them and in the end, it had been Draco who had been hurt and left heartbroken. Harry Potter had already moved on, according to the picture he saw in the Prophet a week ago. 

******

He was 3 months along. After a few more tests, the healer gave him some more information and precautions. She had said that he be in need of the father as the months go by. Male pregnancies were more complicated and required more energy from the magic core and to it was safer to be during the male partner as the baby could pull energy from his core too. Draco had tried to ignore that part though. He had no intention of telling that to Harry Potter. Despite his love for Harry and the wish to have him happy, Draco knew that if he found out that he was going to have a baby, he would be so happy. He would want to be in the baby’s life and Draco feared that he may take the baby from him. If he did, no one could help Draco, the ministry will take the side of the Golden Boy for sure. 

However, if there was one person he could count on, it was Pansy. Even though she was in France living her best life, she made sure to keep in close contact with him and took great care of him. She had come to him after the break up with Harry and stayed until she was sure he was alright. She was also willing to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Pansy Parkinson was surprised was an understatement. She looked at Draco with such sadness and understanding that his heartfelt like bursting. “Are you going to keep it?” It was this question from her that made him realise that he did not have to go through that; to go through these remaining 6 months, to have his magic sucked out of him, to live in fear afterwards, to have his heartbroken again. He could just abort and live like this forever, alone. He had always wanted children and now he was going to have one, with the man he still loved and probably will forever love. Even if Harry was not going to be by his side, he will at least have a symbol of what they used to be. “Yes,” he replied without hesitation.   
.  
.  
.  
.

It was too early to buy baby supplies but Draco found himself in a Muggle mall the day after he learnt the news. This life growing inside him gave him so much happiness and he managed to wake up without his first thought being Harry Potter (he was the second though). He had been unable to resist and he spends the morning casting vanishing and cleaning spells in his guest room, already planning to turn it into the nursery. There had been however this worry that he was building up too much hope lingering in the back of his mind. The doctor had warned him that the baby might not survive as his core might not be strong enough but Draco refused to believe that the baby would die after all his dad had survived so many times and he was bound to have some of his genetics. 

As he reached the baby shop, Draco was immediately in tears. In front of one of the baby carrier was a gay couple, they were both smiling, browsing thought the products and it reminded him painfully of Harry. He wanted to be doing that with him and not alone. Thinking back about that night, he wished that he did not say anything and that instead he went to bed and ignored his boyfriend. Had he done so, they would have maybe still been together. 

He ignored the couple and instead went to the bedroom section looking forward to getting the nursery ready. He wanted to go to the shop where his mother had bought the supplies but he knew that the wizards would recognise them and he wanted to keep the baby out of the spotlight for as long as he could. He was not disappointed with the muggle shop though, they had everything he wanted and he could easily put a spell on them if need be. 

By the time he got back home, he had everything needed for a baby, except for the clothes. He did not lose time and immediately spelt the furniture to arrange themselves and repainted the room beige. By midnight, the nursery was already done and Draco was immediately impatient to have his baby in his arms. “Everything will be fine,” he whispered as he held his stomach.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*5 months into the pregnancy*

Draco woke up with a sharp, unbearable pain in his stomach. It hurt so bad that he began to cry and clutch his belly hoping to alleviate the pain. It was the wet feeling that made him realise that he was bleeding and despite his horror, he managed to send an emergency Patronus to St.Mungo. 

He had been feeling weak for 2 weeks but that was expected as per his healer, but that pain was not normal, neither was the blood. He knew what bleeding means and he hoped he was wrong. 

By the time the healer came, he was at the bridge of unconsciousness and was still clutching his womb. “Harry - I need - argh - Harry Potter,” he muttered as he let the darkness come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> the second chapter is already here! The third one will probably be published tomorrow and Harry will be finally present. I hope that you are enjoying your read,   
> stay safe,
> 
> -Drarryismylife x
> 
> P.s don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was sleeping when a patronus burst into his room. “Harry Potter, your presence is immediately required in the emergency ward at St.Mungo.” He flew off his bed and did not have time to register why he was being called to the hospital. His partner, Ron Weasley, was at home with his wife and no one had him as the emergency contact. 

The smell was the first thing he registered. With so many healers surrounding a bed, performing spells, there was a sweet smell in the air. It smelled like magic, different person magic combined together. The healers were transferring some of their magic to someone and as he got closer he knew who it was. It has been so long since he had seen Draco, but not long enough to not recognise a strand of his hair. Immediately worry engulfed him. Draco was really hurt if he needed a magic transfusion. 

“Harry, you're here! You need to come closer and give Draco some of your magic. He needs it,” before she even finished her sentence, Hermione pushed him in front of Draco and immediately started muttering spells. Draco’s paleness was not what shocked him, no, it was the bump he had. Draco was pregnant and by the pull he felt on his magic core, he was the other father. Draco was pregnant with his child.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The first thing Draco Malfoy registered when he woke up was the white walls. He was confused for a moment, having forgotten what had previously happened. As soon as he remembered the blood and pain, his hand reluctantly went on his bump. 

“Hey, don’t worry the baby is fine,” He uttered a thank you before noticing who talked to him. It was Harry Potter, the love of his life and the father of his child. That fucker found out, he knew.

The panic came immediately. Harry knew and he was going to take the baby from him. Harry was not cruel, no, but he did want children and now that he found out Draco wanted to keep him away, he would want revenge. Especially if the weasel convinced him that Draco deserved it, just like he convinced him that night. “This child is mine and only mine, Potter. You can take it away from me,” he blurted out in a state of pure panic. He tried to move, to get away from Harry before the latter came forth, his face full of confusion. 

“Baby-Draco, I would never do that to you. Don’t you know me that much? I mean, I am angry that hid all of this from me but I would never dream of doing that to you, no matter what you think of me,” the hurt in Harry’s voice was obvious and Draco’s heart clenched. He hated that the man was hurt because of him but he could not be blamed for his fear. He loved his baby and he wanted to protect it. 

“Well you cannot blame me for feeling like this after what happened,” Draco tried to defend himself but he was feeling weak and drained. He was thankful as they got interrupted by Hermione who came in the room. 

“So Draco, how are you feeling?” She asked as she did the mandatory testings. “I’m fine. What happened? Is my baby safe?” 

“Well, you are lucky that both you and your babies are fine. Yes, babies. I don’t know how your healer missed this but you are having twins. This is why you are drained much earlier than expected. If I am honest, you lasted pretty long, most male pregnant with twins are drained by the 4th month. But I’m not surprised since you are pretty powerful.”

He was having twins. Two babies. He could not talk and he noticed that Harry was silent too. The curly-haired man was staring at his best friend with his eyes and mouth open in surprise. Talk about finding that you are going to be a father of twins just like that. 

“You are draining quickly, so it is necessary that you stay close to Harry. You will get energy from his magic and he will also ensure that you stay in bed,” she continued after pausing at both men’s surprise. 

Draco wanted to protest this. He did not want to stay with his ex, especially one that he was still in love with and was having his children. But he knew that Hermione and Harry will insist on it and Draco was still fighting the fear that Harry will not steal his children from him. Moreover, he was scared of losing his babies. He was powerful but not enough, he needed Harry Fucking Potter, whether he liked it or not. 

“So guys, on a happier note, do you want to know the gender of the babies?” 

“No,” Harry said at the same time Draco replied with a yes. Draco glared at his ex before saying, “You don’t get to make these decisions, Potter.” 

“Okay, so let’s find out then,” Hermione said after noticing the tension in the room. It was clear that Harry was hurt and wanted to protest but before he had the chance to say something, Hermione casted the spell. 

Immediately, there was a light blue hue emitting on top of Draco’s bump. Boys, they- he was having boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I hope that everyone is being safe and enjoying this story. 
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts on this story so far!
> 
> Much love x


	4. Chapter 4

It felt weird for Harry to be back in the house where he and Draco had sex all other the place. He could still remember everything. He could not sort his feelings. He was unsure of what will happen and how they will manage things. The only thing he knew is that he would not leave Draco’s side until he delivers the baby. And if it was up to him, he would never even leave. He would stay with Draco and their babies, a dream they had long constructed together and wished for. A dream that a few days ago he would never have guessed would come true. 

Draco was not sleeping in their room he noticed. Their room was closed tightly with a spell and Draco slept in what used to be a guest room. He wandered a bit around the house as Draco slept. Memories were linked to every corner of the house and everything reminded him painfully of what they used to be.

*The Past*

“Baby, babe. Come to bed, I have been waiting for you since forever,” Draco said as he leaned against Harry. Harry had been working on a case for so long and he was desperate to finish it. He had been barely sleeping and he knew Draco was disappointed in him. The blond had been begging him to take better care of his health and he had been ignoring the latter despite himself. He could not help being sucked into the story of the poor murdered man and he wanted justice. 

Before he could reply, Draco slipped into his lap and kissed his neck gently and sucked on his weak spot. “Honey-“ Harry groaned, “I need to finish this.” His lover ignored him and continued to attack his neck gently. With much reluctance, Harry found himself pushing his lover away and with a firmer voice said, “Draco, not now.” With his mind still fogged up and occupied with the case, he failed to notice the hurt on Draco’s face or the coldness that englobed the blond after he left his lap.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Draco had no right feeling like this. He had to right to feel empty nor sad. He did not lose as much as anyone during the war. He was on the wrong side and he deserved what he was feeling. He did not even realise that he fell in the middle of the kitchen not that he burned himself quite badly. He did not even know what happened. All that he remembered was trying to work the gas burner that Harry bought and the flames. He could feel the heat sweeping him and it was a loud entry from his owl that shook him out of it. He rose up, wiped his tear and muttered a concealing spell, letting his arm hurt as a reminder of that room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter spotted out on a date in a muggle coffee shop  
Could it be that the two are getting back together? After a few months dating the ex-deatheater Draco Malfoy, it seems that our saviour, Harry Potter is fed up with the relationship and is turning to his ex-girlfriend. Our sources say that things between the gay couple have been strained for a couple of weeks and that they don’t know how to salvage their small flame. More-‘ 

Draco closed the newspaper and with a heavy heart when back to their room and slipped under the covers. Harry had not told him about his date and he had never mentioned any strain between the two. Had Draco missed it, had he been under the illusion that everything was alright even if it was not?  
With these thoughts in his mind, the blond drifted to sleep.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry Potter was done. He was so done of his boyfriend accusing him of going on dates with his ex and not trusting him when he said that he loved him. The blond himself was pulling away from him and he was not to blame for it. Draco had refused any sexual intercourse since the last month and he looked repulsed at the thought of kissing Harry. They had been in this fog and distance for the last weeks and Harry was done. So he did the thing he saw best, confide in his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologise for the lateness. I had such a hard time writing and I took a break as I did not want my writing to feel forced. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, 
> 
> Much love x


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up in pain. His boys were making him tired and he was fed up with the pregnancy. He just wanted to have them and then he would be able to be far away from Harry and not be forced to relieve everything. He had no particular hard feelings with the boy, it was just hard to be around his ex, especially with the fear that he may fight for full custody of his sons. He has spoken with his mind healer when the latter was sleeping and he felt way better. He had been seeing Claire for the past 4 months, a few weeks after finding out he was pregnant and it was the best choice he had ever made. Claire was not only lovely but she helped him sort through his feelings and made him feel emotionally better. He could not help thinking about his relationship with Harry Potter afterwards. Would they still be together if he had gone to the mind healer before? Probably not. Harry had other priorities and had made his choices. 

There were so many days where he felt sad and just wanted to spend his time cuddling with his boyfriend and Harry was not there. He was either at work or out with his friends. Draco was no longer verbally invited after refusing for the fifth time and Harry just gave up and went by himself. The next day, Draco would feel worse as there was a picture of Mr.Potter in the Prophet with his friends, him sitting next to Ginny Weasley, laughing. and just being happy. He was clearly more happy than at home, while Draco was wallowing in self-pity, tears. These nights he just wished that Harry would say fuck it and stay at home, with his lover in his arms. It never happened, he always chose his friends. 

He never meant to feel jealous or unloved. This feeling came over him and he could no longer shake off this fear of Harry faking his love. 

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Draco shook off his thoughts as Harry peaked his head through the door. “Yeah,” he answered curtly thinking that the green-eyed man would go away. He was proved wrong as Harry stepped into the room. “So I saw the nursery. It’s cute but obviously designed for only one child,” Harry finished his sentence with an awkward laugh and Draco stilled. 

Was Harry thinking of taking one child from him? Like one of those stories, he told once where twins were separated by their parents and did not even know they had siblings? He would never allow that. His babies were his and his alone. “Both are mine, Potter. Don’t even think of taking one away from me,” Draco snapped without a second thought. Harry Potter may be the saviour of the wizarding world, his true love and the father of his children but he will never allow anyone separating him from his sons.

“What are you even talking about? Do you even know who I am? Why do you continuously think that I will take them from you?” The hurt was apparent in Harry’s voice and Draco did not know what to say anymore. “I don’t even understand why you have this warped image of me!” 

“Oh, I don’t know Harry, maybe you will want to take them away from me after listening to your friends. AGAIN!”

"What do my friends have to do why this? This is between us!"

"Well, it clearly wasn't between just us when you accused me of cheating because your friends told you I would, Potter!"

"What happened was not entirely my fault and you know it. We both made mistakes and we both decided to end this," and with this Harry Potter walked out closing the door behind him.

Their break up had been a mutual one. They had both felt this distance and knew that no amount of love could save them. it was too late for them, and so, they parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6

A sharp pain in his abdomen woke him up. Draco tried his best to remain silent but the pain was too much and he could not help letting out a scream. Harry was immediately at his side asking what was wrong. Before he could answer, blackness overcomes his vision and he fell in asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was clear to say that Harry Potter was panicking. Draco was unconscious and despite doing various spells, he was not waking up. He was pale, too pale. Harry wasted no time in useless spells and sent his Patronus in search of Hermione. He was scared to transfer Draco to the hospital himself and preferred waiting for his friend knowing she will hurry and know what to do. Fortunately enough, the witch came into the room in less than five minutes. She gently pushed Harry out of her way and focussed on the pregnant man. “We have to get him to St Mungo's. He is in labour.”

*The past*

“I don’t know what’s wrong between us, but something just does not feel right,” Harry Potter knew he could always count on his friends for relationship advice. After the war it has been particularly hard for him, he was not in the best mental place and Draco has provided this security and normalcy he needed. For a few months though he was feeling a distance between them and he was confused. He had no time for relationships per se before Draco and he was scared of messing up. “I think he is hiding something from me,” he continued after Hermione told him to elaborate on his feelings. 

“Maybe he is cheating on you,” Hermione lost no time in pinching her boyfriend hard for his misplaced comment. Harry tried to ignore Ron knowing that the latter had not really warmed up to his boyfriend compared to Hermione and had made no particular efforts in becoming friends with him. However, as his best friend continued talking, elaborating his statement, he could not help but let the doubt creep into his mind. “I mean he is distant and lying to you Harry. What if he was just using you to rebuild his name?” 

“Shut up Ron.” It was too late for the interruption. Harry’s friend would never lie or make up an assumption out of the blue right? Even if he did not exactly like Draco, Ron’s point had some sense. But Harry did not want to believe it. Hid boyfriend had been clearly hurt when he saw the news about him and Ginny going out for lunch and even after he explained that they were just friends, the blond was still in pain. He could not have been faking such emotions. Something else had to be wrong, it had to be.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Draco, Ron thinks that you might be cheating on me.” After the words slipped out of his mouth, Harry knew he should have forgotten about it and never said something. There was hurt in Draco’s eyes and he never wanted to cause such harm to his lover. “Do you believe him?” The blond was staring at him urging for an answer and when Harry did not reply quickly enough, he rose from his sleeping position on the couch, facing his lover properly. “You are an ass, Harry Potter. Here I am, always by your side, loving you and you come home asking if I had been cheating on you?” By the end of his sentence, Draco’s voice rose, hurt clearly laced in his tone. 

“Well, I don’t know Draco. You never talk to me about how you feel, all I come home to nowadays is you being unhappy with me. So yes maybe I believe that you are cheating on me,” And that was it, the start of a screaming match between the two lovers. “I’m not the one being pictured in the prophet with my ex, Potter!” 

“I told you it was nothing multiple of times, why can’t you believe me?” Harry knew it was hypocritical of him to bring trust into this when he just accused his lover of cheating but he was tired. He just wanted to be happy. “You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen in my life!” There was something about Draco’s tone that brought him back to Hogwarts when Draco was still Malfoy. It was too easy to slip back to just Potter and Malfoy, too easy.

“YOU ARE NOT ANY BETTER MALFOY,” the scene was surely ugly. They were both pretty powerful and their anger made the atmosphere so tense.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, YES I’M CHEATING ON YOU. EVERY TIME YOU ARE AWAY SOMEONE ELSE IS HEATING THE BED,” as soon as Draco screamed these words Harry had the mental image of someone else with his love in his bed. “FUCK YOU MALFOY.” 

“I HATE YOU!” Harry did not bother to reply and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting in the labour ward, Harry Potter could not help but worry for Draco and his sons. This pregnancy had been hard on both of them. After their break up, Harry had gone to a mind healer. He had previously refused to do so, choosing to ignore his feelings and focus on other feelings. It was then when he realised that he was not mentally well. After the war, he took no time to focus on his wellbeing and this had its repercussions, one being his failed relationship. He had chosen to listen to a spiteful friend and he lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He knew Ron was a good man and wanted the best for him but he was wrong to play with Harry’s weak mind even if he did so unintentionally. 

The war had affected each of them and they all came out different. It was what drove Hermione away from Ron. She could not understand the changed man he became and with her newfound friendship with Draco she did not tolerate his attitude and so she left him. They are all still friends though, just not as close as they used to be. 

Around two hours have passed and Harry was still waiting for news from the labour room. He was feeling a tug on his magic core, and he knew that Draco was weak. He was scared of what could happen to his ex. There was so much he needed to say, he needed to apologise and he needed to say ‘i love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update, it was not the best time for my mental health. I promise to update as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter, if you did don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
